


Wants & Wishes

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [25]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: I read your Newt fic and I loved it! :3 Could you write another one (in first person) where you were found in the scorch at night and talking with Newt. Please make it cute but romantic :D thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants & Wishes

Newt’s breath was warm against my lips as his forehead rested against mine. His hands framed my face gently. I could feel his thumb caress my cheek as our lips met. It was simple and quick; something you would see in one those kiddy movies they used to make before the world went to Hell.

As much as I wanted to do more, I was scared. Scared about what happened if I did kiss him deeper and more. Scared that this was all just a dream. Scared that Newt didn’t want the same things I did.

"I love you."

It was so quiet and carried away by the wind of the Scorch so quickly, I wasn’t sure if I heard him correctly. I did my best to look up at Newt, but the darkness of the night made it nearly impossible to see anything.

I wanted more than anything to see his face. Wanted to know if those words were real or a figment of my imagination.

A shaky breath escaped from me before I spoke, “What did you say?”

"I love you." The words were louder this time but still spoken with a whisper.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I smiled and nodded. Relieve flooded through me and I couldn’t help the quiet laugh that came from my mouth. Despite how much danger we were in, everything somehow felt lighter. It was like my whole life was spent waiting for this moment.

I pulled Newt closer to me before I spoke again, wrapping my arms around as tight as I could, “I love you too.” It came out broken and rough, but I couldn’t bring myself care. After everything we had been through, were still going through, this single moment almost made everything worth it. All the pain and losses we had suffered seemed far away compared to what was happening now.

I wished for this one moment to last forever. I didn’t want morning to come. Morning would bring new fear with it, along with the old. Now, more than ever, I was scared of losing the one person I held most dare to my heart. The boy I loved more than anyone else.

I tightened my hands in Newt’s shirt, crying silently into his chest. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me as close to him as possible. Over my quiet cries of fear, I could Newt whisper sweet nothings into my ear; doing his best to reassure me that we’d both be okay.

I wouldn’t more than anything to believe him, but that pit in my stomach told me what we would soon be over.


End file.
